


First Meeting

by mawmawile



Series: Inktober 2019: The Year of the Miku [6]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: Ayano sees Kizana Sunobu for the first time, and thinks she's a very, very flashy person. (Inktober day 7: Enchanted)





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I missed day 6 because I didn't know what to write. I'll maybe maybe get to it someday :)))

This new girl gave Ayano a bad, bad feeling.

She first heard the girl’s name the second week of rehearsal. The day was almost over, but everyone was still in the gym chatting instead of going home. Not wanting to seem out of place, Ayano stayed.

“So, guess who will be joining us next week?” Tsuruzo asked, examining his nails.

“Don’t tell me it’s Kizana,” Tokuko said with an arched eyebrow.

“It’s Kizana!” he said cheerfully. “She’s coming back from Paris on Friday.”

Tokuko groaned. “She’s going to steal my lead role, I just know it.”

“Who is Kizana?” Ayano asked curiously.

“Kizana Sunobu is the leader of the Drama Club,” Kokona explained, watching Tsuruzo and Tokuko bicker with amusement. “She got invited to a very prestigious international theater camp over the summer. It cut a little bit into school.”

“Oh.” Another club leader, and a talented one to boot. “She must be very qualified.”

“She and Tokuko hate each other, though,” Shozo explained. “Both of them applied, but only Kizana got in. Although she won’t say anything, Tokuko is convinced Kizana bribed her way in.”

So there was already word that Kizana wasn’t trustworthy. If she were to be a problem—and Ayano had an inkling she would—then that was something that could be used against her.

“Oh hush!” Kokona admonished. “You know I don’t like gossip.”

“But she’s always goading you to cut your hair,” Riku pointed out. “Kizana gets so possessive over little things.”

“Jeez. I keep trying to tell her these are _ curls _ not _ ringlets_, but she never listens!” Kokona shrugged noncommittally before looking up at him with accusative but playful eyes. “Hey, I said I didn’t like gossip!”

Riku’s cheeks flushed pink, but he smiled back at her. “Sorry.”

* * *

It was a week later when Ayano had forgotten about Kizana completely that all the students got called to the gym to listen to an announcement. Somehow, Kizana had managed to convince the student council to give her the stage, so she could welcome herself back. _ What a vain person, _ Ayano thought sarcastically.

The minute that Kizana walked on stage, Ayano thought she was incredibly gaudy. Purple ringlets framed her pale face, and her violet eyes glinted in happiness. Her hair was decorated by a crown of red roses, the same bright color as her lipstick. She was so incredibly gaudy, and so incredibly _ pretty_.

Ayano inhaled sharply. Too engrossed in watching Kizana strut on stage, she almost missed her start to speak.

“Hello, Akademi High,” she purred. Her voice was just as smug as she looked, and just as pretty too. Ayano slapped her cheeks. What was getting into her? Amai was pretty, too, and Ayano was fine then… 

“Your favorite little actress is back _ de Paris_,” Kizana continued. “I’m sure you’re all thrilled to see me again.”

Polite clapping ensued. Few people liked Kizana, and even fewer liked an angry Kizana. “_Merci beaucoup_.” She bowed as if they were applauding fervently.

The rest of the day proceeded without issue, though Ayano could hear whispers all day about Kizana’s antics. She hoped Kizana wouldn’t interfere with her Senpai—it wasn’t like Ayano wanted anything bad to happen to her.

Ayano frowned again, annoyed that the girl was still racketing around her mind. It wasn’t her fault, she supposed, that Kizana was the kind of person who naturally saw attention. It wasn’t her fault, she supposed, that _ Ayano _ was the kind of person who looked towards the action. It was the smart thing to do, yet Ayano still felt her face grow hot.

During rehearsal, Kizana entered the gym fifteen minutes late. “Sorry I’m late, _ mes chers_! I was busy talking to my adoring fans!”

“What adoring fans?” Tokuko muttered and rolled her eyes. Ayano’s face warmed again.

Not hearing that, Kizana examined the room carefully. “Hm… something seems different here…”

It was awkwardly quiet until Kokona helpfully piped up. “This is Ayano Aishi! She joined the club two weeks ago.”

Kizana waved her hand dismissively. “Uh huh. Kokona, perhaps you should cut your hair? So you don’t infringe on my intellectual property?” Still, she sauntered up to Ayano.

“Your name is Ayano, then?” Kizana hummed a low alto. What a smug, what a pretty voice.

“Yes.” She had trouble keeping her voice even, for some reason.

“Well, Ayano, you should know I hold a high standard here.” Kizana leaned in close, her small red lips almost touching Ayano’s ear. Her breath was warm as she whispered, “_Enchantée_.”

Ayano couldn’t stop the shiver running down her spine.


End file.
